


Forgive or Forget

by addy



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addy/pseuds/addy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan’s hand moved across the paper, his mind reeling.<br/>How could you have done this to me. You. Of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive or Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a really short one-shot that I wrote last night. I had some inspiration, and just went with it. Enjoy!
> 
> Rated T for language.

Ryan’s hand moved across the paper, his mind reeling.

How could you have done this to me. You. Of all people.

Shaking his head, Ryan put the pen down, his journal still resting on his lap. The rain beat against the windows, mimicking his heart. He has barely any creativity anymore….He heard a knock on the door. It startled him, causing Ryan to almost fall off the couch. Getting a grip on one of the arms, Ryan stood up slowly, throwing his journal onto the couch. He scratched his head in wonder, why the hell someone was knocking on his door at 1 in the morning. Yawning, he absentmindedly opened the door, not noticing the dripping wet man in front of him. When his eyes focused, Ryan almost closed the door.

“What the fuck do you want,” he said, his voice surprisingly bitter.

“I want you to hear me out. And let me in. I’m freezing.” Brendon stood there, in nothing but a sweater. Dumbass.

“Hear you out? Why should I?” Ryan bit his lip, his eyes bore into Brendon as if trying to telepathically set him on fire.

“Because I have a good explanation, Damnit.”

Ryan crossed his arms, watching as the rain hit Brendon, pounding against the sweater and exposed skin.

“You’ve already told me all of the bullshit, Brendon. ‘I was drunk’ ‘he came onto me’ ‘I’m sorry that I fucked your best friend.’ I’m done listening to you, seriously, go to hell.” Ryan sneered, ready to slam the door in Brendon’s face, but before he could fully close the door, Brendon stopped it with his hand. His eyes were sad, but also determined, and a bit menacing.

“Listen to me,” Brendon said, almost growling. Ryan’s heart skipped a beat, ”All of that ‘bullshit’ is true. I’m sorry.” Before Ryan could say anything, Brendon moved quickly, slamming the door behind him, and grabbed Ryan, kissing him furiously. Ryan tried to move away, his mind screaming in protest. Those lips were poisonous.

“Get the hell off of me!” Ryan shoved Brendon away, making him knock over some magazines. Brendon stumbled, his eyes were bewildered.

“Don’t you know that I still love you, Ross?”

Ryan’s eyes widened. His mouth twisted, not knowing what his voice wanted to do. “Well, you had a pretty odd way of showing it! You…Spencer….you!”

Brendon sighed deeply, his breath annoyed. Ryan gritted his teeth. He could punch him. He would. His hand created a fist, shaking violently.

“Punch me. Do your worst. Obviously, you’re still pissed.”

“Are you kidding me? Of course I’m still pissed! I love…loved you Brendon, and you went off and did that….with my best friend, my damn best friend, what was going through your mind?”

“I…don’t know.”

Ryan’s lips pouted, frustrated, annoyed. “You don’t know. Okay. And then you just said that you still loved me?…”

“My heart wasn’t thinking straight. I wasn’t thinking straight.” Brendon moved closer to Ryan, their bodies close again.

“Brendon…” Ryan sighed, “I’m not going to forgive you, just like that.”

“I know.”

“It’s going to take a while for me not to be pissed at you.”

Brendon moved closer still. It was like they were magnetized, opposites attracting.

“I know.”

“Stop fucking saying I know.”

Brendon put his arms around Ryan, bringing him in close.

“How about we just stop talking.”

Ryan put his head on Brendon’s shoulders. His fists gave way and became hands again. The long fingers twisted around Brendon and intertwined on the other side, resting at Brendon’s waist.

“You’re an asshole.” Ryan spoke, after a few minutes of silence.

“I know,” Brendon replied, his mouth quipped into a small smirk.

They stood there for what seemed like hours, the tension subsiding, but still present. Ryan broke away from their embrace, not knowing what to do. He wanted to kiss him, but at the same time, he still wanted to punch him.

“I’ll go,” Brendon suggested, flashing Ryan a small smile. He missed seeing that.

“Wait. Brendon.” He turned around; his foot was halfway through. Brendon’s face was hidden by the door. Upon hearing his name, he shifted, facing Ryan.

“Yeah?”

“It’ll take time to forgive you…”

Brendon nodded his head. His eyes looking downward, sad.

“But I will. Eventually. I love you too much to be pissed at you forever.”

Brendon smirked.

“I know.”


End file.
